


Losing His Inhibitions

by orphan_account



Category: The Addams Family - Lippa/Brickman & Elice
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Total Power Exchange, fucked-up family dynamics, in which mal literally fucks a giant squid, mal is a secretly kinky fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal is distressed. Bernice provides comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing His Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KelseyKarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyKarp/gifts).



> Sorry.

Mal Beineke had never thought about the inside of a sewer.  
He had momentarily considered it when he had watched _It_ with Alice all those years ago, but he hadn't anticipated the idea of being in one much more than that.

Firstly, it was damper than he had thought. The walls were slimy to the touch, and the moss growing on the concrete seemed to seep sludge. Secondly, a two-ton giant squid skulked around in it on a daily basis, which most likely contradicted the norm.

Currently, the cephalopod had two of its arms wrapped around Mal's legs, carrying him down the sewer by his ankles. This was the cherry on the top of Mal's horrible night, that much was for sure. However, he remained resolute as he dangled in the squid's grip, vowing that he would soon find a way out of these sewers and then do... something.

The squid pulled a sharp turn down a branch of the sewer, flinging Mal against the concrete wall with surprising force. As Mal slumped off the wall and into the pool of water on the floor, the terrors of his reality began to soak in. The squid took up the whole tunnel, floor to ceiling, with no room to squeeze by. As Mal backed down the tunnel and felt his back collide with a steel grate, he realized that he was going to face his death, here, at the mercy of a cephalopod.

As it advanced on him, Mal threw up his arms over his face in dismay, shielding himself from the approaching demise. "Stop!" he cried, cowering from the squid.

The splashes of the water and the echoing splotches of suction cup against concrete stopped, and Mal looked up at the animal above him. Its head was cocked, almost inquisitively, questioning his motives.

"T-this is the final straw! First, Lucas has us take a night to meet his crazy girlfriend's family, then Alice picks up that goddamned chalice and starts sharing our personal problems to the table of strangers! And her father claims that love is the answer to all. As if! As if just loving someone can cure all the problems between us! Alice acts like it's my fault, as if her poetry doesn't drive me up the wall, as if the optimistic front she puts on hides our issues from Lucas. And now this! The freaks shove me down here with you! No offense, of course."

If it was possible for a squid's expression to soften, Mal could've sworn it did. It moved closer to him, not menacingly this time, but rather reassuringly. Mal felt the sliminess of suction-cupped tentacles curl around him and the squid awkwardly brought him closer. It was... hugging him? This was definitely not how Mal expected his night to go.

And in the grasp of a giant squid, Mal suddenly remembered various frames of his life, most of which were shameful and memories he would never admit to anyone else. Mostly, images of his adolescent years, when he spent weekends browsing comic book shops for porn magazines. In particular, he had remembered that all of his favorites all revolved around a certain theme, one of the women being bound by tentacle-clad monsters and...

Oh, God.

Glancing at the squid enveloping him in an embrace, Mal was struck with a thought. He remembered how vile all the cartoon images were, and yet, how utterly _wonderful_. Maybe, if he could...

No. That's disgusting, and it was disgusting of him to think of it.

The squid, noticing Mal deep in thought, unwrapped its tentacles from him and turned to skulk away down the chambers of the sewer.

"W-wait, come back!" God, what was its name again? "Bernice!"

The squid turned back, questioningly staring at the sallow man in front of it. "Could I maybe... get another hug? I've been feeling lonely lately."

Mal, once again, felt the cold, slimy tentacles wrap around him again. Well, it was now or never, wasn't it? Mal turned to the tentacle nearest him and started laying kisses up the oozing skin, hoping that Bernice would start to take a hint. If he could just invoke it...

As Mal began to alternate his kisses with long, slow licks up the cephalopod's arms, Bernice began to remember old encounters, mainly involving a fat, bald person of no specific sexuality. It remembered how these things began, how they ended, and how to use its tentacles for the human's sake.

Mal began to lead the tentacles away from an embrace, guiding Bernice's arms to course over his arms. The slime seeping from its skin stuck to his clothes and the suction cups tugged at his shirt. God, this was disgusting. This was vile. He definitely should _not_ be turned on by this.

Then, to both his and the squid's dismay, Mal pulled away momentarily, stripping himself of his shirt and pants and propping himself against the wall of the sewer. The chill of the concrete hit his back and his whole body broke out in shivers. Gently, he led one of Bernice's tentacles up his body, feeling the sticky slime trail on his bare legs. He brought the tentacle across his chest and pressed the suction cups to his nipples, writhing under the sudden overwhelming pleasure. Oh, God, this was like nothing he had ever felt before. This certainly had no business feeling as good as it did, and Mal felt a twinge of guilt.

Bernice, remembering what Fester liked, slid another arm up Mal's legs, stopping at his inner thigh to rub the edges of the suction cups against his writhing body. It glided the slime along his thighs, then slowly stuck a suction cup against his leg and peeled it off.

Mal knew that he shouldn't have enjoyed this. He knew that he shouldn't be breathing so heavily and letting small moans escape his throat. And he knew that he _definitely_ didn't mutter under his breath that the squid should just hurry up and take him already. That would be disgusting, not to mention morally wrong. Mal prized himself on being clean-cut and proper, and escaping the ways of his adolescence. Although, he remembered the two tentacles stroking his nearly-naked body, and decided, at least for the moment, to leave his inhibition behind.

Bernice, watching Mal writhe just the way the others did, pulled the tentacle from the man's thigh and moved it a little higher up his body, rubbing the outside skin on his lower stomach before tugging at his briefs. Mal, keeping the tentacle on his nipples in place, pushed his underwear off his hips and down his legs a little too enthusiastically,  leaving them at his ankles. Moving slowly, the squid wrapped the smooth outside of the tentacle around Mal's cock.

At the feeling of the tentacle wrap around his length, Mal's breath faltered. Oh, God, this was disgusting. And yet, it was so utterly _wonderful_. He found himself sliding down the wall, coming to rest laying across the tunnel of the sewer, his back dipping in the water as he began to let Bernice take control. He had to admit, though, that the squid's slime dripping on his body turned him on, as did the tentacle that was now rubbing his lower back.

Inquisitively, the squid watched as it began to stroke Mal's cock. This man was very different from Fester - Fester would never moan like that, or push the tentacles like that, or lick the tentacles like that. However, it decided not to judge. After all, it was a two-ton cephalopod living under Central Park.

Meanwhile, upon feeling Bernice stroke him, Mal reached to his face and took off his glasses, feeling a grin creep over his crimson face. The tentacle on his chest began to add and remove suction to his nipples, and Mal felt a moan escape his throat. God, was this so wrong, but  _God, was it so good_. 

The tentacle around his cock began to speed up the pace, and Mal felt the tentacle on his lower back drift up to his thigh, before drifting to the underside and worming up to his ass. Mal instinctively spread his legs, feeling the arm come to a halt near the rim of his entrance. He looked up, his eyes, meeting Bernice's, who cocked its head as if to ask for consent. Jesus Christ, did he have to do everything around here? He used two fingers to wipe up a generous amount of slime from Bernice's skin, rubbing it around his entrance. He looked back up at the squid, who still watched him inquisitively.

"Oh, for God's sake-" Mal put both his hands on the tentacle and penetrated his entrance, breath shaking at the new mix of pleasure and pain inside him. Everything moved in synchronization, from the tentacle snaking in his asshole to the one suctioning his nipples to the one stroking his cock. Moving with the cephalopod above him seemed to turn Mal on more, as he writhed under something so slimy and domineering and so fucking good.

Mal felt the familiar ball in his stomach begin to form. He was probably getting close. But he had a distinct memory from his old magazines that he couldn't shake. While he was here, he might as well give himself over completely to the squid, right?

"B-Bernice," he muttered, feeling his voice shake with every syllable. "Could I h-have an-nother tentacle?" With what little composure he had left, he watched the squid move another tentacle up his legs, past his waist, up his chest, up to his face. It knew what he wanted _exactly_.

And as the tentacle inside Mal Beineke reached his prostate, he took the one at his face in his mouth as far as he could go, taking in his complete and utter submission to the cephalopod towering over him. He began to bob his head, running his tongue over the suction cups and feeling the smooth, slimy skin brush against the roof of his mouth.

Oh, God, was he close. He hadn't even taken notice of the tentacle around his cock speeding up, and the one inside of him pushing in and out. He moaned loudly, feeling beads of sweat roll down his face as he gave himself to the squid, all inhibition lost. Finally, screaming around the tentacle in his mouth, Mal stiffened his back and came on the concrete below him.

Feeling the tentacles pull out and away, Mal was left nude and breathless in the damp, dark sewer. "Oh, God," he panted, his body still shaking. "That was the best fuck I've ever had." Mal felt around next to him for his glasses, the ghost of a lustful grin still cast across his face.

Once he began to regain composure, Mal's mind began to flood with thoughts again, mainly of how _bizarre_ the sex he just had was. Through the chaos of his loud reflections, though, one thought stood out in particular:

If Lucas did end up marrying this strange girl, he'd better let his parents stay over often.


End file.
